STARISH's New Choregraphers
by TheWriter555
Summary: Shining decides that it's high time STARISH learns how to dance, so he brings in professional choreographers to teach STARISH to dance. Who are these two mysterious good looking men? How do they know Haruka? Will STARISH actually learn to dance? HarukaxEveryone
1. The Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uta no prince-sama characters. I only own my own oc's.

"_The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_

_~Bob Marley._

Haruka's POV:

I looked down at the photo album in my lap smiling a little at the memories it held in there. There were so many photos of me and my obaa-chan, I laughed at one in particular that showed me learning how to play the piano it was the first time obaa-chan ever used a camera because half of her thumb was in it. I could practically hear her voice now asking me how to work it, but of course I was only five at the time and had no idea how it worked either.

Laughing I turned the page and scrolled through the memories but paused when I saw a certain picture. It was of me and two other boys. One had long bright blue hair that reached his small waist, he had golden eyes that matched mine and a big smile that could brighten anyone's day just by staring at it. The other boy was taller than the both of us; considering he was two years older than both me and the boy in the picture it made sense, he had short blue hair too, but unlike the both of us he had light purple eyes. The boy also had dimples, which were hardly shown due to the fact that he almost never smiled. All three of us were playing outside in my obaa-chan's garden the smaller boy had his arm thrown around my shoulders and was bouncing up and down excited because we agreed to play a game that I could not recall at the moment. The other boy was just as excited though he didn't really show it, he was standing slightly behind us with his arms crossed; his bright purple eyes shining with happiness, and he was also trying to hide the smile that was making its way onto his small face.

Their names were Takao Arasake and Shin Honda, they were my childhood friends. Until they moved to a different part of Japan, they never told me why all they said was that they had to go and would never return. But they promised that we'd meet again someday and I believed them, and still do to this day. Because if there was one thing I remember the most about those boys was that they could make whatever seemed impossible possible just by being them.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

"Nanami are you in there?" I heard a voice call threw the door, I carefully placed the photo album down on my bed beside me before standing up and brushing myself off.

"_Haru-chan are you in there?" I looked up from the book in my hands to see both Taka-chan and Shi-kun standing there in my doorway looking awfully sad._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, the two of them looked at each other for a second before taking a step into my room._

I opened the door to see Syo-kun's bright blue eyes staring at me, his hand raised as if he was just about to knock again.

"Syo-kun" I said surprised, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"_Haru-chan" Taka-chan said sitting on the bed next to me, his little legs swinging back and forth due to the fact that his feet did not touch the ground. "We have something important to tell you." He pointed towards his cousin who was still standing in the doorway refusing to look at me._

"_We're moving." Shi-kun said trying to stay composed but I could tell he was just as upset as his cousin who was crying next to me. _

"Yes actually Shining has called a meeting for all of us and requested you be there as well." He said as I stepped out of my room closing the door behind me.

"Did he say what it was about?" I asked Syo, wondering what was so important that Shining actually had to call a meeting. Usually he just shows up without warning and says whatever he needs to say. He rarely calls a meeting unless he's speaking to one of us individually.

"No." Syo said taking a sideway glance at me as we started picking up the pace a little bit, "He just said that it was very important and it would change the future of STARISH."

_I felt my heart drop into my stomach._

"_You're moving away?" I questioned Taka-chan knowing the answer even though I asked. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that they were going away._

"_Yes it's true." He said wetting my shoulder with his tears, "We are moving and we are never coming back." I licked my lips only to taste my salty tears._

"Nanami!" Both me and Syo stopped walking and turned around when we heard my name being called. Only to see the rest of STARISH walking behind us, Ittoki-kun was waving and started to run towards us following him was Cecil, and Natsuki. Ren, Tokiya, and Masato were also following but were walking instead of running, it was obviously because they were more composed ones of the group.

"I wonder what Shining wants from us." Otoya said to me and Syo. I nodded and shrugged as the rest of STARISH finally caught up.

"You look lovely today Little Lamb." Ren said taking a rose out from nowhere and placing it in my hair. I blushed a little as his hand brushed across the side of my face. As soon as we started walking again I could see Masato hit Ren on the back of his head and the two immediately started arguing which made me giggle a bit.

As we were walking I tripped, on nothing. I tripped backwards and fell into something that kind of felt like a wall.

"Nanami!" I heard all the boy yell as I stumbled, they all scrambled to try and catch me.

"Are you okay?" I heard the wall say from above me.

I look up to see that I fell into Tokiya, my face in his chest. I blushed hard and pushed away from him looking down at my black pumps.

"Gomnasai Ichinose-san." I said.

"My, my," I heard Ren say. "I never expected the Little Lamb to be so bold."

I quickly turned around and started walking quicker hoping it would ease some of my embarrassment if the boys didn't see how red my face was.

"Oi! Don't go saying such things to Nanami." Syo said I heard him whack Ren on the head with something.

"Syo-kun put the tree down!" I head Otoya say his voice loud and fearful.

"Awe Syo-chan's so cute when he's so angry." I heard Natsuki shout.

"Let go of me you idiot!" I heard Syo yell. I turned around to see all of STARISH in chaos.

"Hello Haru-chan!" I turned around to Quartet Night standing behind me.

"Hello Kotobuki-sempai." I said smiling at him "What are you guys doing today?" I asked waiting for STARISH to catch up again.

"_You're never come back!" I exclaimed looking at the two boys. "No you can't leave me alone" _

"_Haru-chan" I looked up it was the first time Shin called me that, "I know it's hard but we have to leave. We don't have much choice in the matter." He still refuse to look at me, "We love you Haruka and we don't want to go. But we have to."_

_I sat there staring at Shin as tears shamelessly fell down his face._

"Since we are STARISH's Sempai's we were called to this meeting as well." Ai said staring at his students with a troubled expression on his face, clearly not enjoying the fact that Syo had just finished trying to hit Ren with a tree and Natsuki was chasing Syo shouting about how cute he is. "Although Shining refused to tell us what it was about though."

"I see." Was all I said before STARISH had once again caught up to me and Quartet Night.

"It's about time you peasants hurried up." Camus said, "We are very busy and don't appreciate you wasting our time."

And on that note we started walking again chatting happily amongst ourselves. I was talking to Otoya about a melody I had stuck in my head for days now but just couldn't find the inspiration to finish it when we stopped in front of Shining's office.

"_Haruka." Taka-chan said his voice small but determined. "We will see each other again."_

"_Whether it be tomorrow, ten years, possibly even a hundred years from now we will see you again." Shi-kun said._

"_We promise." Both boys said at the same time._

I looked up at the door before raising my wrist knocking on it…


	2. Meet Takao Arasake, and Shin Honda

Disclaimer: I do not own the Uta no prince-sama characters. Only my own oc's.

_"__If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever." _

~ _Alfred Tennyson_

Takao's POV:

I looked out my window of my bedroom with a happy smile on my face. Today was the day me and my cousin Shin Honda were moving out of our mother's house and were heading to Shining academy but not to become students. We were going to be choreographers for a group called STARISH. I was mega excited so was Shin though he would never admit it, he was happy to be getting a job.

"Takao hurry up or we are going to be late for the plane." Speak of the devil and shall he appear.

"But Shi-kun aren't you the least bit sad?" I asked him turning to look at him, he was leaning against my doorway is suitcase in his left hand, a book I his right. "We have been here for 8 years, this place holds a lot of memories." I patted the empty space next to me.

"It wouldn't be the first time we left a place with memories." He said obviously referring to the first house we had when we were children. "But you just have to be strong and always remember those memories because they are important, because no matter how far you get in life they are always going to be there."

I stood up from my window sill and walked towards my bed grabbing my suitcase and started walking silently out my door.

As I passed Shin I grinned at him and teased, "Never knew you were so soft Shi-chan." I changed his nickname knowing it would bug him that I used Chan as his honorific instead of Kun. And I was right, I could practically feel his eyes boring into my back as he followed me down the stairs.

"I'm not soft." I heard him murmur as we approached our mothers. My aunt Yui -Shin's mother- had tears in her eyes. Sometimes it made me wonder how she was his mother when she was always so emotional like an ocean, while he was just a stone.

"Don't leave boys stay here with us!" She said running to her son and she started hugging him, Shin looked at his mom with a sorrowful expression but did not start crying. However I did, I ran to my mother and held onto her tight not bothering to hide my tears, which were staining her blue shirt.

"Okasaan," Shin started. "Please don't be sad, we are adults now and it's about time we get steady jobs, move out, and live our own lives. Right Taka-" He trailed of when he looked over to me for help only to see me bawling into my mother while she was awkwardly patting my back. My mom was never good with emotional moments.

After about five minutes of crying, hugging, and kissing we finally ended up out of the house and onto the plane. Shin looked at me as we sat down in our seats.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me, trying to ignore the constant flirting of the female flight attendant. She looked over at us again and bent over to ask the woman on the other side of the isle if she wanted anything to drink. It was obvious it was our attention she wanted, because the moment we stepped on the plane she undid the top three buttons on her shirt exposing her black lace bra every time she bent down to ask us a question.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, "I'm sure that I'm probably nervous, but I also might be excited."

Shin just nodded looking like he expected my answer to sound like that. Knowing Shin he probably did, he knows me better than anyone. Well maybe not _anyone _there was this one girl; Nanami Haruka, who we knew when we little. She knew me better than I knew myself, she could always tell what I was about to say before I said it out loud. I think about her a lot, always wondering how she's doing if she's gotten any better. I bet she has, she was always super strong and never let anyone tell she couldn't do anything just because she was sick. She was determined and I admired that about her.

"What about you?" I asked turning in my seat to face him, my back to the flight attendant who tried to raise her voice in attempt to gain our attention. He turned his face to mine, I noticed then how close our seats were together, and if I moved about two inches we would have been kissing. It was not a comfortable position to be in.

"The same." He said quietly trying to be courteous to the people behind us on the plane who were sleeping. "I just hope STARISH aren't horrible dancers." Suddenly his eyes light up like he just had a brilliant idea, he pulled out his laptop and placed it onto his lap. "We should probably do some research on them while we have the time." I nodded placing my headphone cord in the little slot passing the left ear bud to Shin while keeping the one for my right.

"Is there anything I can get you gentlemen?" I heard the flight attendant ask in a low, trying to be seductive voice. Shin sighed beside me and turned towards the woman a tight polite smile on his face.

"No that's quite alright mam, we'll call you if we need anything. Alright?" He asked; translation:_ No we do not need anything from you so buzz off and leave us alone you annoying twat. _Okay so maybe I added the annoying twat part but it was true.

Shin didn't bother to hear her reply, he turned towards the screen and pressed play, and then after a few seconds the faces of STARISH popped up on the screen.

After watching the song Manji love 2000% Shin quickly turned it off and shut the screen he looked at me and we both shared the same expression of horror. Of course we were men, so this type of music didn't really appeal to us but there as jut something amazing about the composition of the song. The melody flowed so easily and it made them feel giddy inside. _What is that?_ Takao thought as he remembered how happy the song made him feel. _That's probably not normal._

"Who composed that song?" Shin thought out loud staring at his laptop as if it had just combusted and started shooting out purple jellybeans.

"I don't know." I said, "Find out!"

Just as Shin was about to turn his laptop back on a voice from the speaker broke out.

"Passengers please make your way into your seats, and turn off all electronic devices for we will be landing in five minutes."

"Damn." I cursed taking my earbud from my ear.

"I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there." Shin said handing me the left earbud.

*Sometime after*

"Passengers welcome to Tokyo." The flight attendant said once we landed me and Shin looked at each other.

"Let's do this!" We said before bolting out of our seats and into the airport leaving the past behind and getting ready to start a new future.

Thank you to everyone that took the time to Review, Favorite, and Follow it really made my day when I saw that people actually liked my work. So thank you so much!

On a different note, who got my Ben Howard reference?

Anyway next chapter Haruka is going to meet Takao and Shin again. I wanted to do it this chapter but I just couldn't find the inspiration for it.


	3. The Newbies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uta no prince-sama characters. Only my own oc's.

_"__There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature."_

_~Jane Austen._

Haruka POV:

Just I was about to knock the door magically opened.

"STARISH, Quartet Night, Miss. Nanami please come in." I walked in to see two male figures sitting on the couch on the right in front of the desk Shining was sitting at. As soon as Shining said my names both their heads snapped in the direction towards the door. It was when our eyes connected that I stopped walking causing everyone behind me to suddenly stop. I could hear their moans, and confusion but I wasn't listening, my eyes and attention were solely focused on the two boys sitting on the couch.

They looked the same yet different. The first boy had cut his once long blue hair, so that now it was placed in a style much like Tokiya's his golden eyes shone like two suns on his face, and definitely looked like he had matured a lot. The other boy had grown his once short blue hair so that it was now reaching his shoulders, his bangs were pulled back by a clip showing off his now light purple eyes. They both had an expression of shock written on their faces.

"Boys, I would like you to meet some people who Miss. Nanami know very well-"Shining started to say, but I cut him off.

"Honda Shin, and Arasake Takao." I said not missing a beat, the two boys stood up and started walking towards me. I noticed that Takao was now about the same height as his brother- both were very tall men probably hitting the six foot mark- they had also grown in to their height well. They were both lean yet muscular, and they walked with a certain grace that almost reminded me of a panther.

"Nanami Haruka?" Shin said confused, his eyes wide coming up to a stop in front of me he pushed away some of the hair that had fallen on my face. We stared at each other for a few seconds neither of saying a word.

"Is that really you Haru-chan?" Takao said standing beside his brother scanning my face with an immense amount of concentration.

"Haru-chan?" I heard the confused boys behind me whisper.

I nodded at Takao unable to say any words at the moment, instead I just flung myself into Takao's chest. He stumbled back a bit in surprise but quickly recovered and wrap his long arms around my back pulling me closer into him.

I could practically feel the shocked stares of the boys behind me, they all let put a noise of complete frustration.

"What just happened?" I heard Syo say as I felt Takao whispering stuff in my ear about how much I've grown, and how much they missed me.

"Forgive me for being so rude. I'm Honda Shin," I heard him say to the confused group of boys. "This is my cousin Arasake Takao we are childhood friends of Haru-chan. We are going to be-"'

"Your new choreographers!" Shining said loudly making me jump away from Takao's hug in surprise. "I decided that since you boys are becoming more professional it only seems fit that you learn how to dance **properly**. So Mr. Honda, and Mr. Arasake are now your new teacher's congratulations! So don't mess this up, and treat them with respect. After all they are your precious composer's childhood friends."

Almost immediately the room went into chaos, they boys started complaining about how they did know how to dance, and were doing fine in their own. Quartet Night immediately protested saying that their dancing was horrible, which caused STARISH to ask why Quartet Night didn't need a choreographer. Shining immediately went back to sitting at his desk he was laughing happily. Takao and Shin moved closer to me when they saw me look a little bit fearful, which caused STARISH to flip out and immediately saying that they were trying to steal me away.

"We can't steal something has always been ours." Was Takao's reply. That caused another round of chaos, thankfully Shining stepped in on this one.

"You guys have to leave, so I'm going to need you to get better acquainted in the hall. Ciao!" He said before a poof of smoke appear causing them all to start coughing. When the smoke finally settled down they noticed that they were in their rehearsal room.

Narrators POV:

"How did he do that?" Takao asked looking around at everyone a cute confused expression on his face. Everyone just shrugged, they weren't worried about the fact that Shining just seemed to cast them into their rehearsal room with a smoke bomb of some sort. No, they were much more worried about the fact that Shining just hired them choreographers, and not to mention they are childhood friends of _their_ composer Nanami Haruka. Who by the way, was nothing less than shocked at the suddenly arrival of two men she treasured very dearly.

"So how do you guys know Nanami?" Otoya asked the two dancers, Shin was standing slightly behind Haruka his arms crossed as he stared at the girl he never could stop thinking about ever since he had met her when they were young.

"I thought Shining made it clear that we were childhood friends." Shin said stonily, though while he was talking his gaze never left Haruka who was also looking at him. It gave the other males in the room a bad taste in their mouths.

"Shi-kun don't be so mean to Ittoki-kun." Takao said to his cousin in a childish voice which made Haruka giggle a bit. He turned to Haruka from where he was standing which was a little bit in front of her and dropped her a wink.

"If anything you should tell us how _you_ know Haru-chan?" Shin said staring at Otoya.

"Haru-chan is STARISH's composer!" Natsuki said stepping forward closer to his new choreographers, and his composer who were standing across from them.

"Composer!" Takao said surprised turning around to look at Haruka.

"You composed that song?" Shin said also facing Haruka, who was thinking about how much this reminded her of the first time Heavens found out that she was STARISH's composer. Expect with a lot less of an evil feeling.

"Yea." She said sheepishly as the boys stared at her with amazement. "They are my songs."

**Thank you for the wait. I wanted to make it longer but I had no clue what to write so after two days of pure writers block I just decided to end it off. I'm sorry if it's no good.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorite.**

**I especially love the reviews because reading them makes my day, and it also lets me know what people think. **

**Until next time!**


	4. Princess, Love Declarations, and Trolls?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uta no prince sama characters. I only own my oc's and the plot._

_"__Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistible urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. Yippee."_

_~J.R Ward_

**Haruka's POV: **

I was currently sitting in my room eating a left over brownie that I had made the other day, I was reviewing the songs I had written and just felt like they were all the same. I needed something different, I needed an inspiration. But where would I find one? It's not like I could just add another member to STARISH. I ran a hand through my hair ruffling it a bit in frustration.

"Ugh!" I said throwing my sheets of paper across my dorm, they all landed in a scattered mess on my floor which made the neat freak in me almost have a heart attack at the mess. "Why can't I think of anything?"

I finished the rest of my brownie and then I laid down on the ground and rolled over so that I was on my stomach. I took out my phone and picked the number of the person I knew would get me out of this slump.

_"__Hey sorry to bother you, but can we hang out?"_

Not even two seconds later I got a reply:

_"__Sure meet me in the garden in ten minutes."_

Smiling to myself I got up and went to go get changed.

_Meanwhile with STARISH…_

"This is bad men. Very bad." Cecil said as he stood up from his spot on the coach next to Masato and Otoya. STARISH had called this emergency to discuss what they were going to do about their composer's childhood friends showing up.

It was him; Otoya, and Masato on the couch, Natsuki, Syo, and Tokiya on the chairs, and Ren was standing in the corner. He was trying to look like he didn't care but he had his whole body turned towards the group and was listening carefully, because he too didn't want his little lamb to be taken away.

"It's obvious they want to have Haruka all to themselves." Otoya said looking down at the table as he recalled the words the other boys had said last night when they had went separate ways from Haruka because she was in the girl's dorm.

_"__So are you guys close to Haruka?" Takao asked Otoya, the blue haired boy was trying to understand all the boys' relationships with this girl he was quite protective of. _

_"__Of course Nanami is not only our precious composer, but our dear friend as well." Tokiya said cutting into their conversation, his usual calm expression replaced with slight annoyance as he recalled today's events. He was angered that Shining had went ahead and just gotten them choreographers without letting them know first, especially because he knew who they were to STARISH's dear Haruka._

_"__That's right!" Syo said staring angrily at his new instructors. Shin was stoic much like Masato, he was walking on the left of his cousin and hadn't said a word since Nanami left. But every so often he would peer down at Takao with a small smile on his face, before returning to his previous position. "We won't let you steal her away!"_

_As soon as Syo had said that a deep, smooth laugh echoed in the room. The boys looked shocked and stared at Shin who couldn't stop chuckling. _

_"__You bakka!" Shin said, "I knew you guys were dumb but this- this is just too much!"_

_Takao looked at his cousin and chuckled, "We aren't go to stop Haru-chan from being your composer, if that's what worried about." He said, "But I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Haruka is now." _

_Takao stopped walking and looked at all the boys directly in the eye._

_"__That does mean I'll try to make Haru-chan fall for me." He turned to stare at his cousin who had stopped laughing and was now staring at him, "I think we can find our own room from here, right Shi-kun?" Shin nodded at his cousin's question. "Goodnight STARISH." He said in a mocking tone before the two boys walked into the night._

"Well I don't know about Honda-san." Natuski said, "But its obvious Arasake-san has his eyes on my sweet Haru-chan."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tokiya shouted scaring the crap out of everyone in the room. Natsuki almost started crying, Cecil, Syo, and Otoya looked shocked. Masato's normally calm expression was blown wide off his face as he stared at Tokiya in horror. Tokiya was the last person (beside himself) to shout, and lose control. Ren too looked quite surprised, before he concealed his expression with a smirk and whistled under his breath.

"Tokiya relax, we'll find out a way to keep Nanami away from their evil clutches." Otoya said desperately trying to calm their usually calm unofficial leader down. He was well in shock because Tokiya had been a hostile person before STARISH, but he had never once raised his voice.

"No, you don't understand." He growled looking down at his hands as he balled them into fist, "First Shining asks them to_ teach_ us how to dance. I did that! Was I not a good enough teacher? I should have been perfect! And then they just walk in there like they own the place, and announce they are going to make Haruka fall in love with them. I mean just who do they think they are!?"

All the boys just stared at Tokiya with a shocked, and fearful expression. They knew Tokiya was scary but not to this extent.

"You called the lady by her name." Ren noticed moving closer to the group, "since when were you so formal with the Little Lamb?"

Tokiya looked at the orange haired saxophone player with an expression of pure horror. "I just..." He trailed off, putting his face in his hands before muttering to himself about completely incoherent things.

"Is Ichinose-san broken?" Cecil asked staring at the bluenette not understanding what was really happening.

"I have no clue." Masato said staring at the boy in question, trying to decide whether or not to go try and comfort the boy or keep all of his limbs intact.

"Anyway you mentioned a plan when you called us all here." Syo said to Cecil trying to bring back the reason they were all here in the first place.

"Oh. That." Cecil said, suddenly he pulled a white board out from nowhere that said:

**"****OPERATION KEEP PRINCESS HARUKA AWAY FROM THE NASTY MEAN DANCING TROLLS."**

The boys all listened to the plan that Cecil had explained quite thoroughly, each of them showing different expressions. Otoya, Syo, and Natuski looked excited. Masato, and Ren looked intrigued. And poor Tokiya was still muttering to himself trying to keep his sanity intact.

"It might just work." Syo said, a little bit shocked at the fact that Cecil had come up with a good plan.

"Alright STARISH commence Operation Keep Princess Haruka Away From the Nasty Mean Dancing Trolls."

**This chapter was written based of Innocent Serenade's review because I myself also wanted to see STARISH freak out over Takao's and Shin's visit. **

**Who do you want Haruka to have been talking to over the phone?**

**Tomo-chan?**

**Shin**

**Takao**

**Also a big thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed I hoped you guys all liked this chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	5. The Rose That Grew From Concrete

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Uta No Prince-sama characters. Only my plot, and oc's

_"__But he who dares not grasp the thorn _

_Should never crave the rose." _

_~Anne Brontë_

Haruka POV:

Ten minutes later I found myself in the garden. I sat myself down on a rock and looked at all the pretty flowers, suddenly I heard a rumbling noise behind me. I stood up and turned around only to find myself being face to face with Shin.

"It's good to see you." I said standing up. Shin said nothing, he just simply picked a rose from beside me head and twirled around in his hand. "Be careful of thorns." Shin let go of his hold on the rose and it was lightly sitting on his palm, I examined his hand with a gasp. There were no cuts.

"How?" I asked him in complete and utter amazement.

"It's a secret." He said bringing his finger to his lips. He suddenly started taking the thorns off. I stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, he looked at me for a second pausing his work but then quickly returned to taking the thorns off. Once he was sure he was done he took my chin pulled me closer a placed the rose gently in my hair.

"There," he said "Roses are your favorite right?"

_"__Haruka!" I looked up from my spot on the couch to see Shin standing there. I got up to stand beside him, noticing that Takao was missing._

_"__Shi-kun where is Taka-chan?" I asked._

_"__He's just got a small cold so he's sleeping in your extra bed." He said, "Would you like to go see him?" _

_I suddenly felt upset at the fact that Takao was sick. But I didn't want to disturb him if he was resting, but at the same time I desperately wanted to see if he was okay._

_"__How about we go pick some flowers for him." I said knowing that Takao loved flowers. _

_Shin smiled at me, he nodded then grasped my hand is his heading towards the garden._

_"__I love this place." Shin said looking around. He took a flower from one of the bushes a twirled it around on his fingers. _

_"__What type of flower is that?" I asked peering up at the beautiful red flower._

_"__It's called a rose. They are my favorite." He said smiling at down at the rose, he squatted down a little so that he was face to face with me. "You see those this on it stems?" _

_I looked down to see sharp bumps on the roses "stem". I reached down touch one when Shin pulled it away._

_"__Don't touch that!" He exclaimed, before hissing and dropping the rose._

_"__Are you okay?" I asked taking his hand and opening the palm, "You're bleeding!"_

_"__Yea." He said smiling at me through the pain, "It happens sometimes. But that's thing about roses is that they have thorns. Roses are a metaphor you see they remind people that even the most beautiful things have flaws." He picked up the rose off the ground and grasped it lightly before taking off all the thorns and placing it in my hair. _

_"__Shi-kun are roses your favorite type of flower?" I asked trying to get a look at his bleeding hand. I reached out and grasped it only to see it had stopped bleeding and sitting in its place was a tiny little cut, he wrapped his hand around mine._

_"__Yes they are." He said._

_"__Then they are mine too."_

"Yea." I said smiling at the memory. "They always have been."

"So why'd you call me here?" Shin asked taking a seat on the rock I was just sitting on.

"I need inspiration," I said.

"Then I'm sorry I can't help you." He said trying to stand up, but I grasped his wrist. We both froze like that for a few seconds then I finally decided to speak.

"Yes you can." I said gently tugging on his wrist, "You inspire me. In fact you're inspiring me right now as we speak."

He turned around to face me, I peered up at his shocked face and smiled a bit.

"It doesn't matter how strong, amazing, intelligent, and talented you are." I told him taking the rose from my hair and placing in my palm letting go of his wrist. "You inspire people by just being you. We see so many different people every day. And they inspire me every day, being with the people I love and care about inspires me. So you are an inspiration."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked I blinked at the sudden change of subject, and of personality. But then again this was Shin he always had stuff he wanted to say even at the weirdest times. You never knew when he was actually listening or not because he would just blurt out the randomness things. He may be quiet and shy, but he was really fun to be around.

"Sure." I said changing my leg position to keep them from growing numb. "I'm all ears."

Shin smiled and sat down next to me, "_Did you hear about the rose that grew from the crack in the concrete?"_

I turned to Shin and shook my head. He gave me a quick grin before continuing.

_"__Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. _

_Funny, it seems to by keeping its dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air._

_Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared."_

"That's beautiful Shin." I said.

"It's a poem by Tupac Shakur." He said "It reminds me of you."

"In what way?" I asked turning my head to face his.

"You're like the rose Haruka." He said, "You grew up having to live with your grandmother, and you were very sick some didn't even think you would make it to be a teenager. But here you are today, not only are you still living but your also a composer for the famous boy group STARISH. Not to mention you're beautiful just like the rose. And absolute stunner."

I blushed about ten shades of red at his last comment, but I was also flattered and feeling happy that he told me that poem.

"See Shi-kun." I said, he grasped his hand in mine and interlocking our fingers. "You do inspire people." I turned to kiss him on the cheek, when I heard someone scream.

"Nanami!" I turned towards the entrance of the garden to see STARISH standing there with shocked looks on their faces, the immediately started running towards us.

_"__Oh goodness." _I thought.

**So there it was Shin. **

**In the end it was three for Shin.**

**Two for Tomo-chan.**

**And two for Takao.**

**From the beginning I wanted to put Shin as the person just because I felt like he would suit this chapter well and hopefully he did. **

**I probably won't update until Tuesday, so I have another question. **

**Who from STARISH do you want to spend the day with Nanami?**

**Masato.**

**Otoya.**

**Natsuki.**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	6. SPECTRA

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Uta no prince-sama character, I only own my OC's and plot.

_"__I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light." _

_― __Helen Keller_

Haruka looked up from her spot sitting next to Shin to see STARISH with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh. Hello boys, Shin was just giving me inspiration for the new song I'm composing." She said smiling at the boys being completely oblivious to the fact that the STARISH boys all had expressions of anger burning on their faces. All the boys were jealous that she had went to Shin instead of asking them for help. The felt upset, replaced, and of they were going to be honest completely useless.

"Why didn't you ask my help lady?" Ren said pouting a bit at the young girl. "You know I'm always there if you need to be inspired."

Haruka just gave Ren a sweet, guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Jinguji-san I didn't think to ask you." She said "But that's only because you boys are always so busy lately I didn't want to be a bother."

All the STARISH boys felt their hearts relieved just a little bit.

"We will always be there for you Haru-chan." Natsuki said "Don't ever hesitate if you need help to come to me. I'd be happy to show you my Piyo-chan collection the next time you need inspiration."

Haruka giggled at bit and placed a hand on Shin's forearm, just resting it there lightly. Shin turned to stare at the girl sitting beside him. Her laughed wasn't this overly beautiful bell chiming type of laugh. In fact it was kind of weird sounding, but it suited her and made her even cuter than she was before.

"I'll remember that." She said smiling up at the boys.

And for the first time since Shin, and Takao had arrived the seven idol boys had felt like Haruka was truly theirs.

* * *

"Gomen Hijirikawa-san." Haruka said, "I didn't know you were using the piano room."

The bluenet pianist looked up from what he was playing and saw Haruka standing in the doorway. Her hair was tucked behind her ears except for one piece that lightly strung in front of her left eye, it bugged Masato he wanted to go over to her and tuck it behind her ear so that he could take in all of her beauty. But he realized that it might be kind of weird, so he just stayed put and raised a hand up to Haruka in a silent greeting.

"Where you planning on working on our new song?" Masato asked, remembering that he and the rest of STARISH had found her and Shin sitting awfully close to each other in the garden when Haruka explained that she was trying to find inspiration. Just remembering made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Yea." She said quietly, looking down at her feet she swished her hips a little to the side in embarrassment. It made her skirt flare up a bit giving Masato a better view of her creamy legs. The perverted side of Masato had always wondered what thought legs felt like. If they were as soft, and silky as they looked.

"Could I look at it?" He asked pointing to the music sheets in Haruka's hand with a slight blush on his face he wanted to hit himself for thinking such things, then he wanted to hit Ren. It was clearly all that perverts fault for, making him think the way he did sometimes.

"Well they aren't quite done yet." She admitted sheepishly staring down at the sheets, "While spending time with Shin gave me the inspiration to write I still haven't found the right melody to fill in the chorus. I just came down here to try out what I have."

Masato smiled at Haruka. He knew that the poor girl needed help and he desperately wanted to help her, not just for her but for himself too. He knew that if he could give her inspiration it meant that she cared about him and enjoyed being with him. He wasn't going to mess it up.

"If you want you could spend the rest of the day with me." He said watching Haruka's eyes brighten just a bit, but it still made his heart swell. "Maybe you could find some inspiration."

"Really?" Haruka squealed a little, jumping up. But then she cleared her throat and straighten herself up a bit. "I mean if it won't be a bother."

Masato stood up from the piano bench a small delicate smile decorated his face. He swung his bag over his shoulder.

"You could never be a bother." He said offering Haruka his arm, he watched as she grinned lightly placing a hand over his arm and let him lead her to wherever they were going.

On the way there Haruka never once asked where they were going instead she would glance at the flowers, or comment on how green the leaves were on the trees. They stopped in front of a couple cute coffee shops, and a few small libraries they were growing farther from the city and closer to what looked to be more of a tranquil place. Masato had thanked the heavens that he always kept a disguise in his bag, it wasn't that he didn't want to greet his fans and such it more like he didn't want to be mobbed. Especially since he had Haruka with him and he knew how fast she could get lost if they separated. He couldn't bear to think of anything bad happening to Haruka, and even more if it was his fault.

"We are here." He said stopping in front of a rundown diner. It was called "SPECTRA", except the R was unlit and the P was upside down. Haruka gave a sideways glance at Masato, almost to say "Here?" But Masato just glanced back at her and started walking pulling Haruka behind.

"Wow." Haruka said once they walked in, it was so cute and surprisingly peaceful for a diner. She looked around the room was filled with brown wooden tables and black couches. The counter at the front looked like it had been caught in the middle of way to many fights. But the place looked relatively clean, and the food looked good.

"Hello, welcome to Spectra's Diner." The waitress said a huge smile plastered on her face. She was young looking probably a few years older than both Masato, and Haruka. She had bright red hair, and soft blue eyes. "Table for two?"

Masato nodded at the woman, "Please."

"Alright this way." The woman practical skipped down the steps and eagerly showed the two their table. "My names Miyuki just call when you're ready to order." She said placing the two menus in front of them before turning around and skipping away.

"Miyuki." Haruka whispered after the girl left. "What a beautiful name."

Masato glanced up at her, "It means snow doesn't it."

"Yea it does." Haruka said looking down at her menu.

"Have you decided?" Masato asked Haruka, placing his menu down. He looked over at Miyuki and saw that she was flirting with some male costumer at the counter.

"I have." She said, Masato nodded and raised his hand in hopes of getting the attention of the waitress. Which indeed he did because she raised a in the other male customers direction before coming over to their table.

"You all set?" She asked taking out her pad and a pen. "Ladies first."

Haruka looked up and said she wanted a coffee, and some type of cake. He couldn't help but wonder if Haruka got lonely being the only girl in the Master Course, of course Shibuya-san came around. But she was busy with her own stuff and wasn't around often, and then there was Ringo-sensei but he wasn't exactly a "girl".

"And you sir?" Miyuki turned to face Masato.

"Just a black coffee please." He said.

"Coming right up." Miyuki said she shot them a happy smile before walking away.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when he saw Haruka looking around the diner with a strange expression on her face.

"Inspired." She said with a giant, goofy smile on her face. One Masato couldn't help but return.

* * *

**Hi! So I know I said Tuesday, but I was just feeling so uninspired. **

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. **

**It wasn't until about 12:00 this morning that I had a spark of inspiration flow through me. And I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I think I'm going to keep Miyuki, she won't interfere with Haruka's harem but I think if she was just her friend her something. Or maybe I could make her fall in love with Shin, or Takao? Who knows? **

**Tell me if you guys think that she should.**

**Become Haruka's friend?**

**Or have her fall in love with Shin?**

**Or have her fall in love with Takao?**


	7. The Three Redheaded Muskateers

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uta no prince sama characters, I only own my OC's and the plot of this story._

_"__People in general," he said, "only ask advice not to follow it; or if they do follow it, it is for the sake of having someone to blame for having given it." _

_― __Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers._

* * *

Haruka's POV:

"Wow Haruka now I can see why you asked me to come over," Tomo-chan told me. "I don't know whether to laugh or be terrified."

"I do believe your right Shibuya-san." Kotobuki-senpai said, "This is a rather fearful matter."

"I'm with Tomo-chan, and Kotobuki-san on this one." Miyuki-chan said staring at the Kotobuki-senpai as she tried to relax further in the uncomfortable chairs. "I'm scared I might pee myself. Though I don't know if it's going to be from fear, or from laughing to hard." Tomo-chan reached over and gave Miyuki a high five.

"Oh come on it's not all that bad." I said trying to be polite as we watched STARISH try to learn the steps that Shi-kun and Taka-chan were presenting, to be honest I thought they were failing miserably as well but I would never say that out loud. "I think they are doing rather well for their first time."

"I don't even know why I'm here." Kurosaki-senpai, Camus-senpai, and Mikaze-senpai said at the same time.

"We are here to support our juniors." Kotobuki-senpai said to his bandmates.

"Okay then why are they here?" Kurosaki-senpai asked, pointing to Tomo-chan, and Miyuki. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Ishimoto Miyuki." Miyuki-chan said not looking at Kurosaki-senpai. "I'm a friend of Haru-chan and Hijirikawa-san. I met them at a diner I work at."

It was true after that one time visit with Hijirikawa-san we went there more often if we needed a break or something. It was a place that I've only gone with Hijirikawa-san, but that's mostly because if I wanted to take anyone else there I'd probably get us lost because of my bad sense of direction. The majority of the time we went to SPECTRA Miyuki-chan was our waitress, we found out that was because her parents owned the cute diner. Hijirikawa-san and I became very good friends with Miyuki-chan and I would hang out with her outside the diner as well.

Sometime after she met Tomo-chan and two suddenly became three. Tomo-chan had named Miyuki-chan our third red headed musketeer, and the three of us quickly became good girlfriends. And so I had asked them to be here today with me. Although I was sure the two of them were planning to ditch this half way through, and I would probably end up getting caught in whatever they were planning.

"I can't watch this anymore." Tomo-chan said standing up, we all turned (expect Miyuki) to stare at her. "It's torture."

"Me neither." Miyuki said standing up as well, she stretched out her back yawning. "I know Haru-chan why don't you show me your room. I haven't seen it yet."

"Okay." I agreed happy to have a reason to leave, as I looked over to see Ittoki-kun stepping on Syo-kun's foot as he was trying to take a step to the right while it was really a step to the left. "Sayōnara." I told Quartet Night as we left the room, in order to go to mine.

"Sayōnara Nanami." They said with a wince as we heard a very loud "Ow!" In the background.

* * *

"Wow Haru-chan you're so lucky." Miyu-chan said dragging out the o in so. "You're surrounded by thirteen totally hot guys. Not to mention they're famous and can sing; well at least elven can." She started fanning herself. "Let me be you."

Tomo-chan just laughed swinging an arm around my shoulders. "Haruka doesn't think like that." She said, "Trust me when I say I've had this conversation with her and its like talking to a brick wall."

"Come on." Miyu-chan said putting her other arm around my shoulder. "There has to be at least one that you would go out with. Or is Hijirikawa-san already your boyfriend? Consider the amount of times you guys would come to the diner _alone_."

I blushed red, "I-I-ugh…"

"So you are dating Hijirikawa-san!" Tomo-chan exclaimed, she stopped walking placed both her hands on my shoulders and turned me to face her. "When did this happen? And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I'm not dating Hijirikawa-san." I mumbled looking down at my skirt embarrassed. Tomo-chan let a loud sigh of what sounded like relief.

"Oh thank goodness." She said, "It's not that I don't like Hijirikawa-san or anything, but I totally ship you and Ittoki-kun."

I jumped back into Miyu-chan in surprise. "Wait what?"

"Oh please Haruka tell me you're not that oblivious." Tomo-chan told me as she pointed a finger in my direction reminding me of Ringo-sensei. "Ittoki-kun has always had a crush on you. And he's so cute, and adorable. And you're also cute, and adorable. You just are a perfect match."

As she said that I pictured Ittoki-kun in my mind think of his smile, his good nature, and his big, warm hands that calmed me down when I was scared. _He is so kind,_ I thought _there is no way someone as sweet and as great as him sees me as anything more than a friend._

"I don't know." Miyu-chan said from behind me. "I may not know the other boys all that well so I can't speak for any of them, but you should see the way Hijirikawa-san just looks at Haru-chan. Or the way he never lets her pay, or when she accidently spilled her drink on her dress and he helped her clean it, and when other girls try to flirt with him how he simply ignores them and gives Haruka his whole attention." Her voice took a dreamy tone, "It's just too cute!"

"But then again I totally think you and Honda-san would be cute too." Tomo-chan said as an afterthought. "He seems like the strong silent type. But I saw him smile at you Haruka and I thought my heart was going to explode from the cuteness."

"I think Jinguji-san is hot." Miyu-chan said. "And he seems pretty interested in Haruka."

"He is hot," Tomo-chan said stroking her imaginary beard. "But he's too much of a womanizer. You can't tell whether he's generally interested or not, plus poor Haruka would have to deal with his bloodthirsty fan girls. I don't think even I could handle them."

"What about Ichinose-san?" Miyu-chan asked. "He seems nice enough. Not mention that he has this dark, sexy aura around him."

"He's hot as well, I mean come on they are all hot!" Tomo-chan laughed, "But he's way too much of a perfectionist, and he also kind of scares me sometimes. But he's basically Haruka's opposite and you know what they say opposites attract."

"Alright but to be honest I would totally date Kurusu-san if I could." Miyu-chan said in a dreamy voice. "I mean have you just seen him. He's perfect!"

"Shinomiya-san is great as well." Tomo-chan joined in on the fangirling. "He's just so strong and masculine looking but he's truly just cute and lovable. And did you see that lipstick add he did?"

I sweat dropped, "You are both wrong." I said trying to sound stern, "STARISH, Quartet Night, Taka-chan, and Shi-kun only think of me as their friends and nothing more."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Awe Haru-chan," Miyu-chan said. "You still have so much to learn."

"How can you be so oblivious?" Tomo-chan said. "Anyways let us go to your room." She immediately took my hand a sped down the halls, Miyu-chan following us her laughter spilling through the hallway and I smiled thinking if what weird friends I've got.

* * *

**Alright so thank you for waiting. I won't be able to update for a very long time so I may try to update again sometime this week hopefully. And school is going to start up soon so I'll probably update less. But I will try to at least once a week once school starts. Umm. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will probably be Haruka hanging out with the guys.**

**Should it be:**

**Takao and Shin?**

**STARISH?**

**Or Quartet Night?**


	8. The Long Needed Vacation

Hi! So there were a few people who voted for Takao and Shin, a few for STARISH, and a few for Quartet Night. And in the end I decided that it was STARISH who were going to have the spotlight on them today. So I'm sorry I didn't update Thursday or Friday it was just that I was really busy and I went on vacation for a week and wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. Anyway school is starting soon which means less frequent updates. But I will try It's just that I get really busy but again I will try.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uta no prince sama characters I only own my own OC's and the plot.

_"__People ask, "Are you important enough for me to love you?" But they've got it all wrong. When you love someone, you make them important. And the same thing happens to you. You don't love them because they're important; they become important because you love them."_

_~ C. JoyBell C._

* * *

Narrators POV:

Today was the beginning of everyone's week off. Quartet Night was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast silently as they listen to Reiji recite poetry from some book that some idiot (Otoya) had given him for his birthday almost a month ago, but yet he still won't stop bothering the other members of Quartet Night about it.

_ "__TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood, _

_And sorry I could not travel both _

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And-"_

He was cut off by Ranmaru who threw a banana at him. The boys loved when Reiji would eat meals with them, mostly because it would be his meals that they were eating. But the constant reciting of poems was getting on their nerves. Ranmaru was going to remember to kill Otoya after breakfast.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Takao and Shin._

"Okay now jump."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to drop me."

"Baka I'm not going to drop you now just jump."

"But I weigh _two_ pounds more than last time what happens if I'm too heavy."

"Takao just jump."

"But I'm scared."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Why don't I lift you instead?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Just jump."

"No you jump."

"Takao."

"Shin."

And this went on for another hour.

* * *

_With STARISH and Haruka._

"Hahahahaha." A deep chuckle broke through the room bringing everyone into a standing position, they all looked around the room trying to locate the laughter but they only failed to find it.

"STARISH and Ms. Nanami up here." Both STARISH and Haruka looked at the ceiling on to find that their president was standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Mr. Satome what are you doing upside down on the ceiling?" Cecil asked calmly, glancing up at the man curiously.

"Well Mr. Aijima I was just about to get to that part." Shining said getting down into a crouch position before launching himself through the air when he the ended up on his feet in front of Masato who was trying his best to keep his jaw from dropping.

"I'm sending STARISH plus Ms. Nanami on vacation for a week." He said loudly, leaning into Masato's face making Masato flinch at the close proximity.

That immediately set everyone into chaos or rather Natsuki who ran up to Syo and hugged him, screaming about how great another vacation would be with his friends. Syo was flailing around in his best friend's arms yelling at him to let go. Cecil's eyes widen at the thought of going on a vacation his mind was filled with thoughts of him and Haruka sitting on beach together, them sharing food, them kissing… Tokiya on the other hand was quite excited as he thought about being with the rest of STARISH and Haruka on vacation, after his melt down a while ago he was practically in need of some release. Otoya was excited to go on a vacation with his friends and it was quite obvious as he wore a huge smile on his face.

"May I ask where we are going?" Ren said sitting in a chair, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. He crossed his arms and waited for an answer from the insane president.

"Very good question Mr. Jinguji." Shining said suddenly appearing in front of him, Ren however unlike Masato did not flinch at the president invading his personal space, and he instead smirked a bit. "You will be vacationing in Karuizawa."

Haruka finally recovering from her shock tilted her head to the side a little.

"Why Karuizawa?" She questioned the president who broke out in to laughter.

"Because I own a giant villa there that's why." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can see you all look much stressed and Ms. Nanami you've been having a hard time looking for inspiration to finish the new song."

Haruka blushed thinking about the new song which she was able to finish with Masato's help. It seems that though she did finish it there were some parts that just couldn't flow write so she decided to rewrite it. It was hard and she couldn't figure out why she wasn't getting any inspiration.

"I guess it might be kind of good to get away." Tokiya said trying to sound calm though he was anything but he was thinking the same thing everyone else in the room was. And that was that they could finally spend some alone time with their beloved composer, ever since Takao and Shin started adding extra rehearsals they had just about no free time, to hang out with Haruka without everyone else intruding.

"I agree." Syo said finally being able to be rid of Natsuki's hold on him. "A vacation with just us might be just what we need to get Nanami her inspiration, and the rest of us to relax a bit."

"Icchi and Ochibi-chan are right." Ren said making Syo yell loudly at him. "This is a well needed vacation. Don't you think My Lady?"

He turned to Haruka as did everyone else in the room with to hear her response on the matter, all the boys wanted to go but it wouldn't be fun unless their composer was having fun too.

"Sure!" She said excitedly clapping her hands together, "I think it would be fun."

Shining's deep laughter spread through the room. "Well then pack your bags because your leaving at 5:00 tomorrow morning." And with that he left.

"So Karuizawa huh?" Cecil said "Is it nice there?"

"Well I don't know I've never been." Everyone said at the same time.

"Then it will be a new experience for all of us then." Natsuki said excitedly, "If we have to share rooms I call the one with Haru-chan!" He said before running and grabbing Haruka into a big hug.

Syo immediately went over to remove the not so gentle giant off of Haruka who looked to be turning purple.

"Well this should be an interesting vacation." Ren said to Masato who, was frowning at the scene before him. By accident in attempt to grab Haruka from Natsuki; Syo accidently grabbed Haruka's breast making everyone in the room stop breathing, even Natsuki let go of Haruka and just looked at his childhood friend.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I dropped a hint about what might happen in the next chapter, and in here I'll let you know what hint that it is. The time of year, (Which in case you didn't know is the beginning of summer vacation in Japan. I Google it.) And where they are going which is ****_Karuizawa. Just think who else is going to be in Karuizawa during the summer vacation. _**

**Let me know what your thinking.**

**Anyways if you guess it right congratulations if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about that's okay too.**

**So question time. Do you guys:**

**Want Haruka to go out on her own and enjoy Karuizawa and meet new people?**

**Or go with STARISH and have a cute little vacation day with them, and meet new people?**

**Alright thanks guys keep reviewing, following, and whatever else you do. Also if you like Brothers Conflict then you should check out my new story Switching Places which is a crossover between Uta no prince sama and Brother Conflict. **

**And have an awesome first day of school. If I don't update before then.**


	9. Karuizawa Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uta No Prince Sama characters or any other anime characters in this chapter. I only own my OC's and the plot of this story._

_When in Rome do as the romans would._

_~Tamaki Suoh, Ouran High School Host Club._

Haruka's POV:

When we finally reached the villa I felt my arms grow numb. STARISH had told me they could carry my bags but I wouldn't let, I couldn't bother them like that. Besides their bags looked mighty heavy by themselves.

"Nanami are you okay?" Syo asked coming up to stand beside me, "Here let me carry your bag." He reached out to grab them but I quickly moved them away giving him a "stern" look.

"No way." I said pulling my bags back up to my shoulders feeling my knees weaken. "You just worry about your own bags. Okay Syo-kun?" As I started to walk towards the giant house a rather muscular man stop in front of me.

"May I take your bag Ms.?" He asked bowing.

"I-uh don't want to be a bother." I said feeling a blush on my cheeks at being bowed to.

"Don't worry about bothering Ms." He said smiling a bit, "It's my job to take your baggage into the ouse for you."

"Arigato." I said feeling my arms hang limply at my side as he took my bag. He bowed again before leaving quickly into the house.

"Are you tired Nanami?" Masato asked catching up to me as I started walking towards the house. I shook my head making him smile, "Do you want to go out to town then?"

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically, making Masato smile before offering me his arm I smiled accepting looping my arm through his.

"Oh you're going out to town to Lady?" I heard Ren ask as he slid in bedside me. "I shall join you and Masa than." He linked his arm through my free one smiling down at me. I smiled up back at him.

"No-" Masato started only to be cut off.

"You guys are going to town? So are Syo-chan and I, let's all go together." Natsuki yelled skipping to where we were standing with a struggling Syo in his arms.

"Nani-" He tried again.

"I think that's a great idea!" Otoya yelled loudly practically skipping to us, a stoic Tokiya following silently behind him. "Don't you Tokiya?" He yelled unconsciously shouting in Tokiya's face.

A muscle in Tokiya's face twitched.

"If that is what we are doing." He said, making Otoya practically jump for joy. Remembering that Masato wanted to say something I turned to him.

"Was there something you wanted to say Hijirikawa-san?" I asked blinking up at his form, he turned to me with an annoyed expression. But it quickly turned in to a smile.

"It was nothing Nanami." He assured.

"Then field trip!" Natsuki cheer happily as let go of Syo to fist bump the air. Syo took in a big breath of air before releasing and moving as far away from Natsuki as he could.

"Would you like me to being the car around sir?" We heard one of the butlers ask from behind us. Tokiya smiled kindly at the man thanking him, but he declined saying that we would walk. Which made Otoya immediately start to protest but Tokiya's hand covered Otoya's mouth making his words muffled. The butler bowed before walking away.

As we were walking through the city we stopped by a bunch of cute shops, I was looking around one of the cute little bistros that I had told the boys I would meet them here for lunch. Only to find myself find myself face to face with a handsome blonde man. I jumped back a little in surprise and feel on my butt.

"Ouch." I muttered a little rubbing my butt.

"Oh I am so sorry!" The boy exclaimed loudly grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet and in to his chest, "Are you alright Princess?" He asked smoothly flipping his hair in a very attractive manner. Being so close to such a handsome young stranger made me blush.

"H-H-Hai!" I said trying to pull back a bit, so that we weren't so close.

"We are extremely sorry for our president Madame." I looked over to my right to, see a boy with black hair and dark eyes staring at me he seemed to be writing in some type of black book, and had adjusted his glasses to get a better look at me. "You are Nanami Haruka, the composer for the popular boy group STARISH am I correct?" He asked.

I blinked how did he know that?

"Um, yes I am Nanami Haruka." I said softly, ignoring the fact that I was still pulled into the beautiful blonde's chest. "And who are you?"

"Oh please excuse me." He said kindly, "My name is Ootori Kyoya, the man holding you is Suoh Tamaki, The two twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the small blonde one that is eating his cake is Mitsukni Haninozuka, the one sitting next to him is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, and the short brunette in between the twins is Fujioka Haruhi."

"And we are the Ouran High school Host Club!" the blonde boy- Tamaki –said in an overly dramatic voice he stepped back and got sown on one knee. "As Kyoya said my name is Tamaki Suoh, the Host Clubs king and also you're faithful knight my lady. For I would go as far as to risk my life to save yours."

I stood there a Permanent blush on my face as I tried to get back to reality.

"Err but you only just met me." I said trying to take a step away from these crazies hoping that STARISH would get here soon.

"I may have only just met you, but my heart feels as though it has known you for a thousand years princess." Tamaki said moving closer being all dramatic until the short brunette; Haruhi, picked up on my feelings.

"Senpai." She said with a blunt tone, "You're making Nanami-san feel uncomfortable."

And with that said Tamaki cut himself in half, and then retreated himself to a dark corner and started moping. As he muttered on about having a daughter who has no respect, and all ways talks back to her father. Which made Haruhi sigh loudly before going over to see if he was alright.

Looking at the table that the boys and girl were seated at the short blonde eating cake suddenly waved brightly at me, "You can just call me Honey." He cooed sweetly, I almost couldn't believe this guy was in high school, he was shorter than Syo! "And that's my cousin Takashi, but you can just call him Mori. Would you like some cake?"

"Ah no thank you Honey-kun." I said smiling a bit at his cute aura.

"Okay." Was all he said before stuffing his face with a bunch of chocolate cake.

"So you write music?" The first twin asked.

"Do you think we could hear you play sometime?" The second twin asked, I noticed that he was a bit quieter from the first one and had a higher tone of voice.

"Yea. Kaoru loves to, sing especially in the shower." The first twin; who I learned was Hikaru said.

"Hikaru stop your embarrassing me." Kaoru said a small blush on his face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. You're just so cute sometimes that I can't help but tell stories about you." He grabbed Kaoru's chin pulling their faces close together. "Please forgive me."

"Well, well." A smooth voice said from behind me, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me into someone's chest. "It would seem that my Little Lamb has made some interesting friends."

**Hi guys. I was planning on making this longer but it just got boring after a while so I cut it short. **

**So the plot twist was that I added Ouran High School Host Club**.

**Please do me a favor if you like Brothers Conflict and Uta no Prince-sama read my new story called Switching Places. It's about what would happen if Nanami and Ema got stuck in each other's bodies. I promise to make it interesting. **

**Also I'm thinking about making a new crossover between Ouran High School Host Club, Uta Pri, and Brothers Conflict. I don't know what it's going to be about yet but I'm planning.**

**Anyways the next chapter will be with the Host Club but I'm wondering:**

**Should Quartet Night join them?**

**Or no?**

**Let me know. Ciao until next time.**


End file.
